You Don't See Me
by PotterPrincess1
Summary: When will Harry notice Ginny? Ginny won't wait to find out! songfic


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the HP characters... Or the song! :-(  
  
  
  
  
  
You Don't See Me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where I love you too much  
  
This is as hard as it gets  
  
'Cuz I'm tired of pretending I'm tough*  
  
  
  
"And Potter has caught the Snitch!" Ginny heard the commentator shout over the roaring crowd. Ginny watched Harry as he landed safely on the ground, holding the Golden Snitch, grinning from ear to ear. Her heart skipped a beat. He was looking at her. He waved, and she waved back, feeling herself blush. But then, she noticed, he was waving to the person sitting next to her, Ron. "How could I have been so stupid?" she thought, blushing more. "Why would he wave to me? He probably thinks I am the stupidest girl on Earth now...if he even noticed me..."  
  
  
  
*I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and taken and tumbling  
  
and breaking*  
  
  
  
Ginny sat in the Common Room, mindlessly gazing into the fire, daydreaming about Harry again. She thought back to her first year, back to the time when Harry saved her from You-Know-Who. In the back of her mind, she thought that things might be different afterwards. He HAD saved her, maybe now he would notice her, remember her name, maybe even talk to her...  
  
  
  
*Cause you don't see me  
  
and you don't need me  
  
and you don't need me  
  
the way I wish you would*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny knew he would never notice her... never talk to her... she had dreamed of a day when he would tell her he loved her, and hold her, never letting go.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I dream of a world where you understand  
  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
  
but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights*  
  
  
  
Over the summer, before entering her fifth year, her shyness had faded. She made friends, and,yes, even boyfriends. She had convinced herself that she was over Harry. She had a life now, and he wasn't going to get in the way. But then, late one night, Ginny sleepily walked down into the common room, to find none other that the Boy-Who-Lived. For some reason, Ginny felt that familiar heat rise in her cheeks. But she was over him. She didn't care if she never saw him again in her life. Why should she? He seemed to feel the same way. But that night, he noticed her. He talked to her. And she talked to him. After that, they became great friends. But every time she looked into those eyes, she felt that pain in her heart she had hidden for so long. She still liked him. She couldn't hide it anymore. She wanted to be so much more than just friends.  
  
  
  
*I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's so complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends  
  
Nothing but good friends*  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, at the end of her 6th year, at King's Cross Station, she realized that this was her time to tell him. She just had to drop her shyness and blushing and just let it all out. She finally spotted Harry, through the large crowd of people. He was hugging Ron, as she tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and she looked into his bright emerald eyes."Yes?" Ginny became speechless. "I...um-well....." She couldn't find the nerve to say it. Now Hermione and Ron were watching. Harry looked at her questioningly. "I...I...um.." Ginny couldn't say it, so she did something else. She kissed him. Later on, when she looked back on it, she didn't know how long she kissed him, but she did know that he kissed her back. The world was spinning, her heart was racing, and she didn't know, or care for that matter, what was going on around her. Hermione let out a small sqeak. Ron was completely dumbfounded. "GINNY! What are you-why are you-GINNY, STOP!" But she didn't care. Ginny finally pulled away and looked at Harry. He was smiling, and Hermione was laughing. Ron, on the other hand didn't find it very amusing. "Oh, Ginny, you wait 'til I tell mum!"  
  
  
  
*This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this the place where we met  
  
Is this the last chance I'll ever get*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny watched Harry as her father walked her down the aisle. She glanced at her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably, to Fred and George, who were smiling and giving her thumbs-up. "Harry Potter, do you take Virginia Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Harry smiled at Ginny. "I do." 


End file.
